A Digital SCREAM
by Lita
Summary: Sora's father was killed a year ago, has the killer come back for Sora? Warning there's a ton of swears.


I don't own any of the scream movies or the digimon charcters never have never will. I'm putting the characters in high school age. all about 17. 

A DIGITAL SCREAM 

Written by: Lita 

***************** Sora walked to her house one late night after a party. When she came near her drive way, then two people brust through her front door, Sora dove down into a bush and watched as the two got into a car and drove off. When she new it was safe she got up and went inside. "Dad!" She called out, "Mom!" THUD! a noise came from the closet, Sora looked at the floor as blood came form the crack. She ran and opened the door, her father fell out gashed all over. "Daddy!" She started shaking him. Sora got up and ran to the phone then into the bathroom, she closed the door and locked it. She dialed 9-1-1. 

"Hello police operator." 

"Yes my fathers been murdered." She cried. 

"Are you alright is the killer still in the house?" 

"I think they're gone look just please hurry I'm scared to death.' 

"May I please have your address." 

"1235 Mae court." 

"Will try and hurry." 

"Tell them I'm in the bathroom." 

"Sure hon." CLICK. 

The sound of footsteps came. 

'Oh dear god.' Sora thought. She then heard sirens coming. 'Yes!' the footsteps went away. 

**** 

One year later. . . . 

Sora looked out of Mimi's window. "Mimi this is stupid." 

"For you maybe for us no." 

Sora was at one of Mimi's slumber parties. It was her, Mimi, her friend Cassie, Nickkole, Mina, Taylor, and Lita. All of them new each one of the boys that Mimi and her spent the summer with. 

"Sora you have to answer Truth or Dare?" Lita asked. 

"I hate all of you, Dare." 

"Well we had a truth all ready for you but now we have to think." Mina whined. 

Mimi suddenly yelled, "I dare you to french. . . . TAI!" 

"Mimi that's way too far." 

"Chicken!" They all yelled. 

"Fine I'll do it!" Sora stood up leaving the room. 

"And your outfit is so sleek." Nickkole mused. Sora looked at herself a loose spaggati strap tank and a pair of shorts. 

"We are so coming with you." Cassie said standing up. 

**** 

Tai sat on the couch changing the channel, with Matt, Izzy, Joe, his other friends Alex, Teck, and Sean. Just like the girls, all of them new the girls that the boys spent summer with. The only reason they were there was because their parents had to get out so they picked Tai's house for the boys to stay at. 

"Go back!" Sean shouted. 

"Why?" Matt looked at him. 

"Porn!" 

"Sick!" Izzy said then, "I can get better on my laptop." 

"This is so gay." Alex spoke, "I mean when did we all start acting like girls?" 

"I'm not you!" Teck yelled. 

"I'll show you girl!" Alex lunged but the doorbell rang and Teck moved so he hit the carpit with a loud thud. 

"I'll get it." Tai went over to the door, "What the hell?! Man there's at least seven teenaged girls out there!" 

"Let them in!" Sean yelled. 

"Mimi and Sora are there too." 

"Does anybody here care there girls, now let them in before we gag you." Teck said. 

Tai opened the door. "Hey whats up?" 

Sora went over and frenched Tai then all the girls ran down the hallway. 

"Tai where are the girls?" Joe asked. 

"Okay. . . That was wierd." 

"What?" Matt looked down the hallway. 

"They were playing truth or dare." 

"Why the hell were you the victum." Alex went into the hallway, "GIRLS I WANT TO BE KISSED TOO!" 

"I say we get back at them." Tai glared. 

"How?" All of them asked. 

"Anybody see the movie SCREAM?" Tai answered. 

"All three." Matt boasted. 

"I've only seen the two who's the murder in three?" Izzy asked. 

"Sid's-" 

"Hay!" Five of them screamed 

"What?" 

"I would prefer to see the movie then hear you explain it." Joe said. 

"Who cares. My dad left his cell phone so we'll take that." Tai picked up the phone. 

"I can screw up Mimi's caller I.D." Izzy offered. 

"Izzy how do you know which house?" Sean asked. 

"Mimi's been talking about it for weeks." 

"I'll find a way into her house." Teck said. 

"I wanna do all the calling." Tai said. 

"No way! My family has five cell phone so let's go there first." Alex looked out the window he could still see the girls running, "but will wait a minute, and all of us will do some calling." 

"I got one of those things that changes your voice." 

"Matt what are you gonna do with that?" Tai gave him a dumb look. 

"I have a little brother." 

"I have a tone of fake knifes." They all stared at Joe, "My older brother." 

"I'm pretty good at computers I'll help Izzy and I can rewrite Mimi's security code." Sean looked at the ground. "Lets go now so we don't get lost." 

"Wait a minute, I have one of those costumes from the movie." Tai went into his closet and pulled out the mask. "Shall we?" 

"Me, Teck, and Alex will go to Alex's house and get the phones then will go to Mimi's and break up her security system then go hide in a bush." Izzy planned, "Tai you go with Sean and take your time because The girls will be on gaurd, Joe you go with Matt and get your supplies. Will meet in front of her gates in hour to hour and a half now lets go." They all left except for Tai and Sean. 

"Why aren't we leaving?" Sean asked as he watched Tai go through his cabnits. 

"If you really saw SCREAM, then you'd know in number one Billy only pretended to die he covered himself in red corn syrup then tried to kill Sid, So I'm gonna die and your gonna kill me." He grabbed the syrup and red die. 

"Is that gonna be enough?" Sean looked at the bottle of syrup. 

"I have money let me get my backpack." In five minutes they left for the store. 

**** 

"Joe, why are we going to your house first?" 

"Because I have a moeped." 

**** 

The three boys had already gone to Alex's and now they were in front of Mimi's trying to break her sercurity code. 

"Damnit I should have already opened it." Izzy typed in more buttons. 

"Izzy stop." He looked up at Teck, "Mimi's parents are leaving for the night." Teck pointed to her mom and dad getting into their car. "Will sneak in after they leave then work on the code from in there." 

"I agree." Alex drooled over their car. 

"Me too." They hid in the bush until the car passed then ran through the opening. "Now lets get into a bush, so if Mimi does look out the window she won't see us." 

Later.... 

"The others should be here." Izzy looked at the clock on his computer. 

"There's Tai." Alex pointed. 

"And a idoit in a scream custom." Teck pointed to Sean. 

"Why the hell are you guys inside and were not? Open up the Damn gate." Tai almost shouted. 

"We finally figured out the code it's M-1-I-2-M-3-I-4" Izzy typed in the code and the gates opened. "What took you so long?" 

"We had to buy syrup." The mask answered. 

"Take that stupid thing off!" Teck grabbed it off. "Now what's the syrup for?" 

"The death seen." Tai looked at them. "SCREAM one." 

A motor sound came from down the street. Joe and Matt pulled up on a moeped 

"Sorry were late. My moeped broke down." 

"Who cares! Lets just start this damn thing!" Tai yelled. 

**** 

The girls were laughing upstairs. 

"You just went over and kissed him." Lita laughed 

RING-RING! 

"Who the hell in their right minds would call this late? And It's not showing on my caller I.D." Mimi picked up the phone. "Hello?" 

"Hi." A voice said. 

"Can I help you?" 

"Who is this" 

"Tell me who this is first" 

"Come on you can trust me." 

"I think you have the wrong number." 

"I'm sorry." 

"Forget it, take care." Mimi hung up. 

RING-RING! 

"Hello." 

"I dialed wrong again." 

"Why'd you do that?" 

"So I could say I'm sorry." 

"Well your forgivin." Mimi hung up. 

RING-RING! 

"Look You don't have to keep calling." 

"I wanna know who I'm talking to." 

"I think I don't have to give you an answer." 

"Come on I wanna know who I'm looking at." 

"Who is it?" Sora asked. Mimi pointed to the other phone, Sora picked it up. 

"What did you say?" 

"I said I wanna know who I'm talking to." 

"No you didn't." 

"Yes I did." 

"Look I have to go I have guest." 

"Dont hang up on me." Both Mimi and Sora hung up 

RING-RING! 

Both Mimi and Sora picked up. 

"Listen Asshole-" Mimi started. 

"No you listen you little Bitch! If you hang up on me again I'm gonna gut you like a fish!" 

"Who the Fuck are you?" Sora asked. 

"Another Bitch to kill my lucky day." 

"I don't think so there's seven people here so go Fuck off!" They hung up. 

"Im calling the cops." Sora was about to pick up the phone when: 

RING-RING! 

"Oh dear God!"Sora screamed. She put it on speaker. 

"I swear to God your about to die if you hang up again!" 

"What the hell is going on?!" Nickkole yelled. 

"Take it off speaker now!" 

Sora picked up the phone. "Listen you Fucked up piece of crap I'm about two seconds away from calling the cops!" 

"Go ahead they'll never make it in time. Where out in the middle of nowhere." 

"Then I'm gonna call my friend he's big and mean and he'll kick your ass!" 

"I'm so afraid." 

"You should be God Damit!" 

"What you mean Tai. Yes Tai." 

"What?" 

"Your friend Tai is already here. Look outside." 

"It's too dark." Sora had tears coming out of her eyes. 

"Turn on the light!" 

"Turn on the light." Sora instructed, Mimi. She looked out the window and Tai was sitting on a lawn chair. Sora ran to open up the balcony door. 

"I wouldn't do that." Sora stepped away. 

"Tai." She cried. "Please leave him alone." 

"Turn off the light. You want him to live then will play a little game here's a practice question. What was the name of the preacher in CHILDREN OF THE CORN." 

"Why are you doing this?" 

"I'm trying to let your boy toy live now answer the fucking question red head!" 

"Issiah." 

"Good. Now to question number one. Who was the brid of Chuckie, the actress." 

"Julie, Julie Tilly." 

"Sorry that's the wrong answer." 

"No it isn't I saw that movie with Tai twenty Fuck'n God Damn times!" 

"Then you would've known it was Jennifer Tilly, you screwed up the names." 

Sora ran and turned on the light and looked out the window. 

"Lucky for you there's another question, but not for Tai he's gonna have to be eliminated." 

She stared out the window as blood poured from Tai stomach. " No. Why are you doing this?" 

"Why Not?" Sora through the phone down and started crying, "Hey we aren't finished." 

"Go the hell away!" Sora closed her eyse as tears fell out, all the girls were staring at her. 

"Why is this person doing this to us? And tonight?" Lita asked 

Sora's eyes snapped open "Fuck'n little Shits." Sora walked over to the phone and put it up to her ear. "Listen God Damnit I know who this is and Tai's not dead." 

"Really? Then who am I?" 

"Your either Matt, Joe, Izzy, Teck, Alex or Sean. So you can fuck'n confess." 

"You can only wish. Now for your last question. Where am I?" 

"What?" "Come on there's a lot of places I could be downstairs, outside, the hallway, the closet." 

"I don't know." 

"Take a Fuck'n GUESS!" 

"No!" Sora hung up the phone. "Mimi does your dad have a gun?" 

"Hunting guns." 

"Where?" 

"In a locked room." 

"Do you have an ax?" 

"Out side, or under my parents bed." 

"Why?" 

"Just in case a fire." 

"Where's your parents room?" 

"Right across the hall." 

"Any volunteers?" 

"I'm going." Cassie stood up. 

"Me two." Mina got up. 

"I'm not staying alone." Lita and Taylor stood up. 

"I'm coming." 

"There is no fuck'n way I'm staying." Nickkole said they all looked at Mimi. 

"You coming, Mimi?" Sora asked. 

"What if he's in the hallway?" 

RING-RING! 

"Let me." Sora picked up the phone. "Hello?" 

"Sora don't you dare think about the gun, or the ax." 

"How do you know its not me talking?" 

"Because-" 

"Because you suddenly knew that I know who you are?" 

"Don't-" 

"Don't what? You know what I call your bluff." 

". . . . . . . . . ." 

"What's wrong? Did Izzy forget something? Is Teck and Alex freaking out? Is Matt trying to carry the not dead but pretty much alive Tai away? Is Tai yelling something at Matt? Is Joe or Sean saying the downs and ups to your little sick joke that I'm nor anybody afraid of? Can you answer or did your fuck'n heart just melt when I tell you your gonna be aressted for playing one of the most stupidest pranks of your lives? You Fuck'n bastard answer!" 

"Why'd you have to say all thoes mean things? Now I'm gonna have to gut you." 

"What about the others?" 

"You mean Lita, Cassie, Nickkole, Taylor, Mina, or Mimi?" 

"You Fuck'n Ass hole!" Sora hung up and picked it back up and dialed 911. 

"Hello police operator." 

"Yes I have a group a pranksters trying to kill us I need the police out here now." 

"May I please have your address." 

"It's a very big house." 

"The Tachikawa's?" 

"Yes." 

"The police will be out there in five minutes." 

"Hurry." Sora put the phone down. "We have to keep them busy for awhile." 

"I don't think we can." Lita said. 

"Why the hell not?" Sora asked. 

"Because he's right there." All of them stared at the balcony. Someone with a scream costum was banging on the window. 

"Get the Fuck away!" Sora screamed. The thing held up t-shirt full of cuts and blood. "Thats Tai's." Sora whispered, "What the Hell do you want?!" 

RING-RING! 

Sora looked at the thing and saw that it wasn't calling. Sora picked up the phone, "Hello." 

"Look you can't see me. There's always two." 

"What the fuck do you want?!" 

"I wanna see what your insides look like." 

"Well tough Shit!" Sora through the phone at the window and hit the person on the head, he fell off the balcony. 

"What happened?" Mimi asked. 

"I'm getting out of here." Sora opened the door. All of the girls ran out into the hallway. "We should split up. Mimi. Lita, and Nickkole come with me. Mina, Taylor, and Cassie go that way." 

"Right." They split up. 

**** 

Mina, Taylor, and Cassie were walking down the hallway. 

"Let's go down stairs." Mina whispered. 

"Okay." Taylor and Cassie whispered back. 

They started when Taylor tripped and slid down stairs. 

"Och." she complained after she reached the bottom step. Taylor saw a shadow and looked up it was the "killer". "Fuck." She started running up the stairs with the "killer" right behind her. Taylor caught up with Cassie and Mina. "Run you idoits!" They all ran as the "killer" chased them. Cassie and Mina went into a room and locked the door behind them leaving Taylor alone. "Get the fuck away!" She ran to Mimi's balcony. "Oh dear God." She looked down then behind her. he was coming towards her, "Stay back!" 

"What are you gonna do?" 

"Jump." 

"Not if I kill you first." He ran towards her. 

"No!" She tripped and fell backwards. landing on her neck, dying instintly. 

"Holy shit!" Izzy popped out of the bushes. 

"We killed somebody." Joe looked at Taylor. "Lets get out of here!" Joe called up. The "killer" shook his head no and ran back into the house. 

"What have we done?" Matt looked at the ground. "This was only supposed to be a joke." 

"He didn't kill her. . . . I did." Tai looked at Matt. "I was the one who planned it so when the cops come, blame me." 

**** 

Sora, Mimi, Lita, and Nickkole all saw Taylor die. 

"Fuck'n bastards." Sora also saw Izzy, Joe, and Matt but not Tai. Sora was holding an ax trying to open the gun room. Finally it opened. The four ran in and closed the door. As the killer watched them. 

"Sora are we really safe?" Lita asked. 

"As long as we each have a gun." Sora looked at each gun then picked a small one and put it in her pocket then looked at the big guns. "Mimi, all these guns are loaded right?" 

"Yeah." 

"Good now each of you grab a gun." 

They all went through the guns and finally found one. Sora had three, Mimi only had one, Nickkole and Lita each had two. 

"Lets show this bastard that we mean business." Sora slowly opened the door and walked into the hallway. "Come on." 

They were all walking down the hallway when Lita tripped and a gun went off. 

"Damnit! That's it I'm not carrying these fucking things!" Lita yelled. Her, Mimi, and Nickkole put their guns down. 

"Fine." Sora turned around and Nickkole screamed and fell down dead with a knife in her back. Sora turned around. "You." Sora hissed running down the hallway as the killer stood there with another knife ready for her. Sora stopped and dropped her two guns and stood there. "You want me come and get me!" The killer did nothing. "What's your Fucking problem! Come on you mamma's boy wannbe!" Nothing. "You torchered me long enough you Fucked up pice of crap! Now come on and gut me!" 

RING-RING! 

Mimi answered it. "Hello?" 

"Sora please." Mimi through the phone at Sora. 

"What?!" 

"While you were staring at a costum I've killed Mina and Cassie." 

"How?" 

"You'd be surprised when there's two murders!" The one in the hallway lunged at Sora pushing her to the ground. 

"Now may I gut you." The phone said from a distance as the killer in the hallway stabbed Sora with a knife in her left arm. 

"Stop! Please!" The killer flew off as Lita through him. "Thanks." 

"No Prob." 

Sora took out the small gun from her pocket and aimed it at his head. "Why haven't the police come?" 

"Because We cut off their lines no police car heard your last cry for help." The phone said. 

"Shut up! Just Shut the Hell Up!" Sora shot the phone. 

"Sora that gun only had one bullet." Mimi said. 

"What-" Sora asked as the killer sprange up and tackled her. "Get off me now!" Suddenly Tai came in and tackled the killer. 

"Stop it Teck!" Tai tried to get his hands on the ground. But was stabbed in the back by the second killer. "This was only supposed to be a joke." Tai mummbled as he fell to the ground with blood pouring from his mouth. 

"If your Teck then who are you?" Sora pointed to the one standing next to him. 

The other one went after Mimi and Lita leaving Sora alone with Teck. 

"Teck I can help you, please." 

**** 

"Run Mimi!" Lita yelled while running up the stairs. 

"I am running!" 

"Mimi you know you were my best friend right?" Lita yelled. 

"What do you mean were?" 

Lita stopped. "Run Mimi I'll hold him of." 

"No!" 

"Go!" Lita ran back. "Look I found you. Now come and get me." Lita stood her ground as The killer ran at her. He dived and Lita twisted him around and through him to the ground on his back. 

"Ah poor baby." Lita stood over him reaching for his mask. "Now lets see your bastard ugly face." As she reached the killer grabbed her arm and stabbed her in the stomach. He stood up and grabbed her by the waist and started stabbing her, then he stabbed her in the neck, and she fell to the ground coughing up bold slowly, slowly dying. 

The killer started for Mimi who locked herself in her room and hid under her bed. 

**** 

"There's no time for help Sid." 

"Sid?" 

"There's no time for help Sora." 

Sora's eyes lit up "SCREAM you shits your trying to copy a movie." 

"Shut the hell up!" He took off his mask and took a gun from his pocket out. 

"Teck why?" Sora cried. 

"Why not?" 

"But to Tai?" 

"He always got the girl, now is that fair?" 

"Nobody ever loved you so it was fair." 

"Well I got a secret for you. You know how your father died?" 

"He was murdered." 

"Me and Alex did it ain't that great!" Teck smiled then frowned and went closer to Sora and started whispering. "You father slept with my mother. Then when my dad found out he left. Your father deserved to die he needed to die." He grabbed Sora and held her. "Your father was killed for a good reson Sora and you know it." he whispered. 

"Your mother was a whoar she was the one who saduced my father she started all this Fuck'n Shit." 

"Sora I don't think it's wise to talk bad about my mother!" 

"Teck let me go." 

"Sora you knew I loved you so why did you kiss Tai?" He started stroking her hair. 

"Because I love Tai, and I know he loves me." 

"Then why would he do this to you? My dear sweet Sora." 

"I don't know but he loves me. And I'll never love you, you make me sick." 

"Aren't we lieing? You know you love me." 

"Teck get a fuck'n life." 

"I had a life till your father ruined it." 

"No Teck, my father did nothing. It was your cheap Ass whoar for a mother who did everything." 

"I said not to talk bad about my mother." He was about to stab her when Alex ran up to him. 

"Man we got trouble I can't find Mimi." 

"What?" Teck shoved Sora to the ground and put his foot up to her neck, "Stay. Alex what the Fuck are you talking about." 

"I killed Lita, or I think she's dead, but I couldn't find Mimi." 

"You look after my love, I'll find Mimi." He ran off. 

"Alex? I thought better of you." 

"I bet you did. So what's with you and Teck?" 

"Nothing." She reached for Tai's hand. Alex stepped on her hand. 

"What are you thinking? Tai and you? Big no-no." He took a gun out and aimed it at Tai's head. 

"No!" Sora kicked him (where guys don't like to be kicked). 

Alex fell to the ground. Sora picked up the gun and aimed it at his head. 

"Come on Sora. I've always loved you like a sister." 

"So you've seen SCREAM three Sid's brother. Well I don't have a brother and I never will." 

BOOM! Sora shot the gun, the bullet went right between his eyes. "Fuck'n Dick." 

Sora looked at Tai, he was gone. "Tai?" 

Teck came running up to her. "Alex?" 

"NNNNNNNNNNRRRRRRRRRR." Alex moaned. 

"You little tramp." He took his knife and stabbed her in the stomach and cheast. 

She fell to the ground as blood poured from her mouth she tried to cover her stomach. 

"Sorry but you have to die." 

"Sid never died." 

"Yes well you aren't Sid your Sora and in this Movie you die." 

BOOM! Teck fell to his side. 

Sora looked up Tai was holding his stomach in one hand and a gun in the other. 

"Tai." She said weakly. 

"I'm here. Izzy already called the cops any second they should be here." Tai went over and stroked her cheek. "So you love me?" Sora did nothing. "Sora!" Tai started shaking her. 

She blinked once. "Sorry, look go find Mimi." 

"She's fine I saw her run to her room and lock the door." He looked her in the eyes. "So you love me?" 

"I might." 

"Yeah well you already know that I love you." 

"HELLO POLICE!" 

"Open the door!" Tai yelled. 

"Move! The killer is here somewhere." 

"Both of them are dead! Theres a girl who needs an ambulance!" Tai shouted looking at Sora. "Your gonna be okay." 

"I hope so." Sora closed her eyes. 

"Sora? Sora? SORA?! HURRY SHE'S DYING!" 

"Get out of the way!" They lifted Sora up and carried her to the ambulance with Tai next to her. 

"Go look all over there might be more alive!" Tai yelled as he got inside and they shut the door. 

Next Day. . . . . . 

"Hello I'm Gale Storm and I'm bringing this to you live at the Tachikawa place where seven boys were only planning a prank that turned out to be a death sentence. There were seven girls also and only three remain alive. It started with Taylor Tompson falling off of that balcony landing on her neck dying instinly. The next victum was Nickkole Kelly stabbed in the back left to die. Mina Papre and Cassie Celeron were both shot in the head. Lita Richardson was next she was stabbed in the stomach and twice in the neck, althoe she has lost her voice she is in stable condition. Sora Takenouchi I say she was the bravest of them all killed Alex Wood, one of the murders, with a shot in the head, she suffered ten stabs in the stomach and cheast and two in her left arm. Mimi Tachikawa was also a victum but after Lita was stabbed she locked herself in her room she was very lucky he didn't look for her there. One of the boys in this prank Tai Kamiya Killed Teck Meyers with a bullet to the head although recieving many stabs in the back. We now go live to Sora Takenouchi in her hospital bed." 

"Sora are you happy to be alive?" 

"Of course." 

"Are you going to press charges to anybody?" 

"Yes." 

"To who?" 

"The boys who started this crime." 

"What about Tai? He saved your life." 

"There will be no charges for Tai, because he saved my life." 

"Did you know that it was the boys playing this prank?" 

"Actually yes I did." 

"How." 

"At first I got a couple of hints one of them was that they were copying the movie SCREAM. Others were that they were the only ones that new all seven of us would be there." 

"Why do you think they would come after you?" 

"My father." 

"Wasn't last night the anniversary of your fathers death?" 

"Yes it was." 

"Do you think that these boys killed your father?" 

"I don't think I know it was them." 

"Now were goin live with Tai Kamiya." 

"Tai what were you thinking?" 

"I was thinking of just scaring the girls then leaving." 

"What did you do after Taylor died?" 

"I signaled for Teck to leave but he went back in." 

"Do you regreat what you've done?" 

"Yes I do." 

"Sora Takenouchi isn't going to press charges how do you feel?" 

"I feel pretty lucky that she isn't because I sure would have." 

"You know its because you saved her right?" 

"Yeah." 

"Why did you save her." 

"Why not? She's one of my best friends." 

"Then why try to kill her?" 

"I'm not the one who tried to kill her I saved her. You know what? Get out. Get the '-Beep-' out" 

"Now we can only hope that sick peolpe like the two boys aren't going to do this again. I'm Gale Storm signing off." 

***************** 

I'm thinking maybe a sequel, maybe. 


End file.
